1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method of producing a substitute natural gas (SNG) through methanation, and more particularly, to a method of producing an SNG by using a metal fuel.
2. Description of the Related Art
As demands for natural gases have recently increased, the use of a substitute natural gas (SNG) produced by gasifying coal, which is a fossil fuel, and generating methane through methanation is increasing.
However, while such an SNG is produced, a lot of carbon dioxide (CO2) is also generated as a by-product. Since carbon dioxide is considered a greenhouse gas causing global warming, attempts to reduce carbon dioxide are required.
Also, since coal is a finite resource that could be exhausted someday, attempts to have a substitute for coal are also required.